The Adventures of Spike and Toothless
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: On the Dragon Quest Episode of My Little Pony, what if Spike hanged out Toothless instead of those jerky teenage Dragons? Would Spike ever return to Ponyville? And would Toothless ever return to Berk? And how did Hiccup ended up meeting with Twilight Sparkle?
1. Chapter 1 The Great Dragon Migration

**The Adventures of Spike and Toothless**

**Now this takes place after Hiccup saved Berk. And it takes place in the episode Dragon Quest. Now I got this idea after meeting NightFuryx. Just the name and icon gave me the idea. Please review and let me know if its good or bad. It there is anything wrong with this then please let me know so I can fix it. **_**Thank You**_**.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Great Dragon Migration **

It was time for the _Great Dragon Migration_, and Twilight invited everypony.

(And Spike)

But Fluttershy wouldn't go because she was too scared of Dragons. Rainbow Dash told her that she _owes_ her for dragging her to the _Great Butterfly Migration_. But Fluttershy still refused anyways.

So they wore all gathered up (_Except_ for Fluttershy) in a small hole. And they wore all wearing camouflage to hide form them. The _Great_ _Dragon_ _Migration_ finally started. Everypony was watching in awe. One of them did a flip, but Rainbow Dash _wasn't_ impressed. She rolled her eyes an said

"Wow, that is such a _lame_ move," one of the Dragons crashed into another one. Then it burst some flame on everypony. They all ducked _except_ for Rainbow Dash. AppleJack asked sacristy

"How _lame_ are they _now_?" Rainbow Dash's face was burnt. She answered

"Well, maybe not so much. The word _fierce_ comes to mind" Fluttershy wasn't the only one who was scared of Dragons, for Pinkie was crouching down while shacking an replied

"And… _super_ _duper_ scary!"

Spike showed up with a cart filled with cup cakes and cookies while replying "Yeah, us Dragons are forced to be recognized." Rainbow Dash fell down to the ground while laughing and joked

"Yeah, that is one _scary_ apron!" Spike really was wearing an apron indeed.

(With a heart in the middle. But lucky for him, it didn't say _Kiss_ _the_ _Dragon_)

He blushed, then said

"Well, who will be the one laughing when you will spill blue berry all over _your_ scales- I mean _feathers_! Its one tuff stain," Rainbow Dash was still laughing while saying

"Yeah, one tuff stain against one _lame_ Dragon!" Spike blushed some more. Rarity defended him

"Why, there is nothing wrong with him. Spike's style is unique, he doesn't _have_ to be like _other_ Dragons," Spike was shocked and asked

"You mean, I'm _not_ like other Dragons?" they all told him

"Not at all," and "No, no your not," and "Not _even_ close!" Rarity trotted up to him and said

"Why, you have the one thing that _all_ the fearsome Dragons will _never_ have," Spike asked in his sudden joy

"What!" Rarity answered

"Your adorable little _chubby_ cheeks," while squeezing them. He was hurt, he blushed even more. Rarity made it worst by saying "Oh and look at how he turns in the most _adorable_ shade of red, that is simply _devine,_" Spike then gave a frustrated growl and ran off. Rarity keep on being a jerk (_not_ on purpose) by saying "Oh and look how adorable he is when he waddles off in anger," Spike yelled back

"_WADLLE_?! AHH!"

**Meanwhile**

In Berk, it was almost time for winter. And all the Dragons are gonna go back to there're nest to hibernate. Sense Toothless _couldn't_ fly on his own, Hiccup had to go with him. He decided to bring a small kanu with him so he can simply row his way back. Astride checked on him at the last second.

"Did you bring any food?" Hiccup answered

"Yes Astride, I did." she then asked another question

"Did you bring water?" Hiccup _again_ answered

"Yes, yes I did." she then looked up for a moment, then asked

"Did you remember the _oar_?" Hiccup answered sarcastically

"Gee, I wonder. I think maybe-" he grabbed an oar out of the boat, then continued "It goes _with_ the Kanu last I cheeked," before she could ask him 20 _more_ questions, his father called him. Hiccup told her "Gotta go," then ran off. He was just relieved that he didn't have to answer _another_ question.

Anyways his father asked him if he was ready. He thought to himself "Oh here we go again," Hiccup answered "Yes, yes I am." instead of his father going through a _bunch_ of questions, he just said

"Good,"

Up in the sky wore Dragons flying strait in one direction.

(Ha! Makes me think about a boy band)

His father turned to him and told him "Its time," Hiccup nodded and hopped onto Toothless. Astride came up to him and told him

"_Wait_!"

"Oh no, what now?" Hiccup thought to himself. She pulled him down to knee him, then said

"That's… for being _rude_!" then she kissed him and said

"And this… is to say _goodbye_," Hiccup got himself back up. He padded Toothless and said

"Alright Toothless, are you ready bud?" he nodded. His eyes turned form lizard to puppy like eyes, then back again. He got into a sturdy pose and flew off. He blow this _awesome_ looking blue fire in the air and flew right though it. Hiccup's face was burnt.

**So what do you think? To sloppy? Will the Internet is **_**back**_**, its been an hour and I can finally show this to you guys! I hope you like it. Please review and **_**SUBSCRIBE**_**! This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Spike's Big Decision

**The Adventures of Spike and Toothless**

**Chapter 2**

**Spike's Big Decision **

**Lets get back to Spike, shall we?**

It was about 3:00 in the morning. And the _Great_ _Dragon_ _Migration_ was _still_ going.

(There are _a_ _lot_ of Dragons)

Spike keep on asking out loud "_Who_ am I? _What_ am I? _Where_ am I form? Who am I _suppose_ to be?" Twilight couldn't sleep do to Spike's whining, she groaned, then told him

"Ahh! I don't know! For the _last_ time Spike, you wore given to me as an _egg_. I don't know _who_ found you or _where_ they found you," Spike asked

"_Seriously_? That's _all_ you know?" Twilight told him

"I'm sorry Spike," Spike jumped out of bed and said

"That doesn't tell me who I am, I need answers!" he looked at a mirror dramatically with tears in his eyes, then saying "I feel like… I'm looking at a complete _stranger_," then he fell to the floor while sobbing. He curled up for comfort. Twilight got out of bed and said

"Oh Spike. Why not do some late night research? We'll see what we can find," Spike wipe his tears. Twilight turned on the light while he asked

"_Really_, you'll do that?" she trotted down stairs and said

"_Of_ _course_, I'm sure we can find _something_,"

It was about 6:11 in the morning. And they found _nothing_! Spike asked "There's _nothing_ at all about Dragons!? This is going _nowhere_!" Twilight explained

"Maybe its because Ponies are too scared to talk to _or_ study them," Spike curled himself up again and asked

Music note

"I wonder if _real_ Dragons cry," he sniffed, then looked determined an said "You know what!? I'm gonna find out who I am! Even if its that _last_ thing I do-" he was cut off by Rarity and Rainbow Dash slamming the door open while greeting

"Good morning!" he jumped back and fell into a pile of books.

Rarity repeated in song "Good morning," Rainbow Dash asked

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Twilight answered

"That sounds _great_. I'm beat," Spike got up, then said

"Sign _me_ out, I've gotta get an early start," Rarity asked worriedly

"An _early_ _start_?" Spike answered

"Yes, I'm gonna go on a quest for self discovery! I'm gonna learn what it means to be a Dragon! And the only way to do that, is to join _The_ _Great_ _Dragon_ _Migration_!" everypony all asked

"WHAT!?" all at once. Rainbow Dash objected

"Spike, that's nonsense talk. I know you're a Dragon, but _those _Dragons mean business," Spike grabbed some sandwiches and gave her a look. She continued "There _big_ and _tuff_ and _scary_," Spike explained

"And I'm _small_ and _weak_. And I like to wear aprons," he grabbed an apron to prove his point, then threw it away. He continued "You see? That's why I _need_ to spend time with _real_ Dragons," Rainbow Dashed warned him

"All I'm saying is that you could get _hurt_," Rarity agreed with Rainbow Dash

"Now Spikey Wikey, I _really_ have to agree with Rainbow Dash. Those dangerous Dragons can hurt your _cutesy_ _wotesy_ wittle (Little) head!" she rubbed his head while she was talking in baby voice. But that only _encouraged_ Spike to go. He told them

"No! I'm sorry, but I _made_ _up_ my mind," Rarity started to panic. She grabbed Rainbow's leg, then said

"Rainbow Dash, do something! Stop him before its _too_ _late_!" Rainbow Dash… well… _dashed_ after him. She grabbed his bag with her teeth and pulled. Spike pulled as well as they started a game of _tug of war_. Twilight thought for a moment, then she yelled

"Hold it!" and teleported between them, then teleported them away from each other. She then levitated Spike's bag, thought for a moment… then gave it to him. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said

"Don't tell me _you _think he should go," Twilight answered

"Yeah." then looked at Spike, addressing him "_I_ couldn't answer your questions. And books couldn't _either_. I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I _truly_ believe you should go on this quest. And we have _no_ need to stop you!" she gave the others a look. Then Rarity agreed

"I suppose you should go," Rainbow Dash agreed as well, then pointlessly said

"Hey, I _still_ think your nutty, but I'd done a lot of nutty things _myself_," Rarity and Twilight both gave her a look and said both at once

"_We_ _know_!" Rainbow Dash rubbed her head in embarrassment, then Twilight turned to Spike and said

"Well then, I guess this is _goodbye_ Spike," then she rubbed her head to his while he did the same. Then Spike was off on his quest.

While the 3 of them wore weaving good bye to Spike, Rarity asked under her teeth "We're following him, _Right_?" Twilight answered under her teeth

"Yeah, we're following him,"

**Well that is the last time I am gonna copy form the show. From this day forth, I shall make my **_**own**_** scenes that has **_**Spike**_** in it! And what about Toothless you may ask, well, he's alright. There is nothing to write about for now. Hiccup and Toothless are just smoothly flying on there way to the nest. But I have a little something going on in my head and I think maybe I can make the next chapter for this one. In fact, I'm planning on making a **_**series**_** out of this! This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


End file.
